Fighting Love
by iswearididntdoit
Summary: Jacob and Leah have always hated each other and always want to hurt the other. But like they say theres only one step from hate to love. Sorry if summary sucks. I dont own anything.
1. Fighting

**/I don't own anything at all. All rights go to Meyer\\**

"**Jacob, do you think this is going to take much longer?" **Leah asked, waiting for to lose his grip, for him to let go and allow instinct to take over. She smirks as he glares up at her, his teeth clenched together, his anger at her intrusion evident.

"**Do everybody a favor and jump of the cliff, Leah." **He pointed towards the edge nearby. **"After all no one will even care, especially not Sam."** A smug look crossed his face.

This is what they did, hurt each other with the truth, knowing that one of them would end up losing control and surrender to the temper and animal instinct. Both of them knew how to make the other break and used it against each other every opportunity they had.

"**Come on Jakey,"** she began, choosing her words carefully in order to find the exact words that would hurt him the most**, "Get over that stupid leech lover she is bound to him for all of eternity. She chose him. She wants him, not you."** Her words held no sympathy for the fellow wolf in fact it was packed full of spite and venom. Why should she feel pity when no one ever gave it to her? "**Kid, You have no idea how hard this for **_**me**_**." **Leah continued, oblivious to Jacobs shaking fists despite his efforts of self-control. Let the games begin.

"**Do you really thing I care what's hard for you?"** He stared at me incredulously. **"Do you really think anyone cares what's hard for you?" **

Leah paid no attention to anything he said. She had already heard everything he and the rest of the pack thought about her. Besides anything he could say about her was already said through his thoughts, so why should she pay attention to him. "**Just look at it from my perspective for a minute, ok?"**

Jacob looked up at Leah, laughing for a moment. She really didn't know when to stop. Oh how he hated her, everyone did, because of the poison she spilled. Was there any kindness in her heart at all? Did she ever feel pity for someone other than herself? Or was she to caught up in all of her emotional drama that she couldn't see anyone else suffering.

"**This is making me sick, Jacob. Can you imagine what this feels like to **_**me**_**? I don't even **_**like **_**Bella Swan. And you've got me grieving over this leech-lover like I'm in love with her, too. Can you see where that might be a little confusing? I dreamed about kissing her last night! What the hell am I supposed to do with **_**that**_**?" **Leah needed to get everything she thought about Jacobs sick obsession over Bella Swan in the open. She was tired of him making it all about him, everyone in the pack felt the same, though they were to loyal to tell it to his face. **"I can't stand being in your head anymore! Get over her already! She's going to **_**marry **_**that thing. He's going to try to change her into one of them! Time to move on, Jakey." **

**"Shut **_**up**_**," **Jacob growled, feeling close to his breaking point. How did Leah do it, how come she was the only one who made lose his self-control. She didn't have the right to say anything after all the shit she put the pack through everyday since she joined them. Leah would pay for making him feel like this. So close to the edge of losing his control over his feelings. Jacob took a deep breath and calmed himself enough to momentarily stop the small tremors. He knew better than to let Leah Clearwater, get the best of him…right?

**"He'll probably just kill her anyway. All the stories say that happens more often than not. Maybe a funeral would be a better closure than a wedding."** Leah continues, smirking. She felt good, so much for the betas self-control, the boy was breaking and Leah was enjoying every minute of it. It was time for him to realize what true pain feels like. It was time for him to feel what she felt when Sam imprinted on Emily.

**"If you're upset about gender confusion, Leah...,"** He starts, standing up and walking towards her, stopping a few feet from her. **"How do you think the rest of us like looking at Sam through your eyes? It's bad enough that Emily has to deal with your fixation. She doesn't need us guys panting after him, too" **Jacob knew better than anyone how much his words would affect Leah, he had used it to his advantage many times. He knew the pain even the mention of Sam's name would bring to her and didn't care.

Agony pierced her heart at the mere mention of Sams name but Leah did her best to remain composed. But she couldn't stop the surge of nerves to her hands. Curling her hands into fists in an effort to stop the tension from building up, Leah gritted her teeth as she spoke**. "I least I realize that what I feel for Sam well never be corresponded, but you, ha. You cling to the hope that one simple kiss brings you. You expect her to running back to you, proclaiming her deep love for you but deep down you know that well never happen. She loves the leech, not you. Never you!"** she hissed the words, piling as much venom into her vice possible. Ignoring the fact that her arms were shaking now. **"Get a clue Jakey,"** she yelled, **"She has wanted the leech from the start and that will never change. Never! She chose him and she will become one of them because of her devotion to him. Your pathetic whining will never change that."**

By now Jacob was just as riled up as Leah, if not more. He was using all of his self-restraint at that moment to keep from attacking Leah right then. **"Sound familiar, right?"** he said taking a step closer to her. **"Sure Bella chose Edward from the start, but Sam dated you for awhile before falling in love with Emily. He chose a girl he barely knew over you. He was never in love with you and everyone knows it." **The words continued as Jacob was utterly unable to stop himself from losing control. Everyone expected more from him, he wasn't supposed to fall victim to his temper, never. But right then nothing mattered, except inflicting as much pain possible. He revenge. **"You say I should get over it but when will you get over Sam. He never loved you and never will. Emily is everything to him and you're nothing. You call me pathetic but what about you. You cling to the memories of Sam and you when its evident hes over it. Move on Leah, move on. Stop making the pack members lives a living hell. Don't you get it, everyone hates you. No one cares about you."**

Leah was the first to phase. She growled and ran at him, her body exploding with a loud ripping sound. Giving in to her temper she sped towards him, and in seconds he'd transformed. The larger of the two, was positioned on the defense of the confrontation in a rather intimidating position, teeth bared. The angrier looking one, smaller in size but equally as strong and powerful as her counterpart, was shaking with anger and looked as if she was ready to attack at any moment. They jumped at each other, thoughts indistinguishable in the blindness of rage. She clawed at his belly, biting his harry neck. He flipped her off him, biting at her exposed nape. She felt a slight stinging where he had bit her, but it hardly registered. She knew that he was larger than her, but she was certain her anger was much stronger. She pinned him to the ground, her claws digging into his flesh. He howled and freed himself. Scratching ruthlessly at his back with her claws, Leah growled and bit down into his shoulder though she knew the wound wouldn't last more than a few seconds. Why was she even fighting him when no true harm could come to him, Leah abruptly freed herself from the fight, retreating a few feet away and glaring at Jacob. "**Your not worth it. No one is." **She thought, turned around and started walking away from him, phasing back as she went.

Jacob stared after her before phasing backunableto believe that she walked away from a fight.** "Leah, wait." **Jacob didn't know what caused him to call after her but something in her eyes begged for him to make things right between them. Something inside of him, begged him to stop her from hurting. Something so strong and immense that jolted his heart into over-drive.

Leah froze and turned around waiting for him to attack her verbally.

"**Im Sorry, I went too far." **Jacob said walking towards her**. "I never wanted to intentionally hurt you but you got under my skin and i retaliated badly."**

"**You have nothing to apologize for a started the argument and I knew the consequences. I just didn't want to admit to myself the fact that you were right. It has been me all along. The one who has been hurting every single person in the pack. Its all my fault!" **Leah could feel her voice rising with every word she said, her emotions overflowing once again. **"Don't you think I hate myself for hurting everyone else around me? I do it intentionally even when I know it's wrong. I am a bitch and everyone hates me, everyone. I hate myself beca…"**

Leahs words were cut off by Jacobs lips crushing into hers with a passion she had never felt before. He wrapped his hands around her waist and pressed her closer, intent on making her shut up. Leah moved her hands to the back of his neck and tangled her fingers on his shaggy black hair. She brought him closer, she needed him closer. Leah could feel his own hands traveling to the small of by back. Leah pushed herself away and stared into his eyes.

"Jacob I …"

"Don't talk, not now." He said cutting her off again before leaning down to capture her lips again. Neither of them had any idea if they were doing this because they suddenly felt something for each other than hate of because the wanted to erase Sam and Bella from their thoughts. Leah also didn't know if Jacob had given her the first kiss in order to shut her up and stop her hideous rambling. Despite all this both of them had to admit that holding each other felt right. Kissing each other felt great and being together seemed like destiny. They were both so alike. Full of passion, of temper, of loss and of passion. No matter if they seemed to inadequate for each other, all that mattered was their feeling inadequate together.


	2. Dont come near me

**/I don't own anything\\**

It felt like an hour had passed since Jacob had initiated the second kiss and both needed to go up for air. Leah didn't like this new feeling washing over her, in fact she hated it. Why the hell did she feel like something was fluttering in the pit of her stomach? And why the hell was Jacob Black the cause of those damn fluttering thingies? She opened her eyes and looked straight into the almost-black ones across from her, searching for some sort of explanation to what had happened between them.

Jacob didn't have a clue to what had driven him to kiss Leah Clearwater when both of them knew that this couldn't lead up to anything good. After all Jacob was still hung up on Bella and Leah was still obsessed with the past. But at that precise moment when their lips met, nothing had mattered to him, all he wanted was to fix Leah and possibly fix himself.

"**What was that?" **Leah asked trying to find an answer to all the feelings bubbling up in her chest. The e only other time she had ever felt like this was when she was in Sams arms before the whole Emily thing.

"**Its called kissing Leah," **Jacob answered, with a smug smile on his face. **"But who can blame you, you've probably never experienced any kiss better than this." **

Leahs body tensed and her hands immediately curled into fists. Who the hell did this kid think he was? She stood up from her spot on the grass and turned her back on him, furious that he could be so full of himself. _Best kiss you've ever had my ass. _

Jacob had to laugh at the way Leah got pissed off so quickly. He stood up and made her way towards her but before he could even touch her she had swiveled around and was facing him with narrowed eyes and a scowl in place. _Bitchs back. _

Leah jabbed a finger at his chest intending to hurt him as much as possible. **"Do you honestly consider yourself that good of a kisser? The only other person you've ever kissed was Bella and look how that turned out."** Leah was shouting by now, forgetting all about the fluttering in her stomach and all those stupid feelings. **"Do me a favor and never come near me again!" **She turned around once again and walked away from him. _Jackass _

"**If thats what you REALLY want." **Jacob cried out after her unable to control his laughter. Leah Clearwater was just a mess of contradictions and he intended to figure out every single one. Especially since he was almost certain that he had a connection to her now. Hed have to ask Sam later about how the whole imprinting thing worked.

Leah froze and turned on her heel ready to wipe that always present self-satisfied smirk with a hurtful comment. If she had it her way they would be fighting by now but she couldn't risk the pack finding out about what was happening between Jacob and her, especially not Sam. But before she could think of something hurtful to say he was closing the space between them and placing his hands on her waist.

"**Leah come on, I was just joking around. Don't get your panties in a twist." **Jacob joked, pressing his forehead to hers.

"**Let go of me."** Leah said, trying to push him off her, but he was holding on hard making it impossible for her to slip away from him.**"And don't, for one minute, think that you had any affect whatsoever on my panties."**

"**Then what do I have an affect on?" **Jacob asked, holding on tighter to her. It felt good, being pressed to her, this intimate closeness with Leah felt right. Also he liked how every time he leans in closer she blushes, its cute.

"**Other than my upchuck reflex, nothing." **Leah answered back as sweetly as she could before she connected her knee to his groin. She watched with joy as Jacobs face turned ten shades of red and a pained expression crossed his face. He quickly let go of her and leaned over tears of pain flowing from his eyes.

"**Bitch!!"**

"**Don't ever come near me again." **Leah repeated a beatific smile on her lovely face. Leah turned away from him and made her way into the woods.

"**Your going to regret that Leah!!"**

**Thanks for those who reviewed. Hope you liked. Short and simple. If you review I promise Ill make it longer next time.**


	3. Be careful what you wish for

**/I don't own anything\\**

It was three days after their kiss on the cliff and Jacob was trying hard to control his feelings towards Leah. Sure there was a part of him that hated her for being a bitch, but there was an even bigger part of him that wanted to run to her and beg her to be with him. He hadn't told anyone about what had happened with Leah which was extremely hard. Whenever the pack was patrolling he had to keep his mind from wandering to Leah because of the hear-your-thoughts thing. Leah however didn't seem to have this problem. Every time she was around him she didn't even look at him, ignored every advance he made and acted as if he didn't exist.

"**Earth to Jacob!" **Sams voice interrupted his thoughts. Jacob turned to see Sam and the rest of the pack staring at him quizzically. _Oh right, pack meeting._ Jacob shook his head as if by doing this he would get Leahs image out of his head. To bad the object of his thoughts was sitting across from him clearly pissed off.

"**Sorry, what were you saying?"** Jacob asked, looking everywhere but at the girl across from him.

"**I was talking about patrolling tonight, whos partnered up and where your going, but if your to busy up in lala land…"**

"**Nope, not busy at all," **Jacob said, cutting Sam off. He didn't like sarcastic Sam, he reminded him to much of bitchy Leah. Bitchy Leah, whos beautiful face was scowling at him for some reason.

Sam glared at him once more before turning back to the pack.**"Well, as I was saying Paul and Jared you're taking the west, Quill and Embry you're taking the east, Seth you're with me taking the south, and Leah and Jacob are taking the area by the cliff. " **

Jacob smirked but Leah was fuming.

"**Cant I patrol with Seth, hes the only one of you whos company I don't mind." **Leah said, fully intending to smack Sam if he didn't change her partner to Seth. Her brother was the only one of the pack she could stand, not only because he was related to her but because he minded his own business. But the number one reason she couldn't be partners with Jacob was because she couldn't control her feelings around him. Even now sitting across from his, the fluttering was going into overdrive.

"**No can do Leah, Seth will be staying with me and you will be staying with Jacob." **Sams voice sounded strained, he was getting tired of Leahs bitchiness to the rest of the pack.

Leah stood up from her seat and walked towards the door, she wasn't going to put up with Jacobs crap the whole night, so the sooner they started the sooner she could return to her bedroom. She leapt into the air and phased, forgetting the fact she hadn't brought extra clothes.

_Leah, wait for Jacob. _Sam called after her, but she ignored him, not caring if he was pissed off at her at the moment. _Leah I command you to stop. _Sams voice in her head was clearly angry but she didn't care, all she wanted to do was run free, away from all the orders and feelings that confused the hell out of her. She quickened her pace heading away from the place Sam had instructed her to patrol, wanting to be defiant for the first time in her life. _Leah please come back, where are you? _Seths voice cut into her thoughts, worry and anxiousness evident in his voice. _Leah you don't know if there are leeches around, come back. _She didn't care if there were leeches around, she wanted a fight and she was bound to find one if she saw a blood-sucker.

Suddenly her senses picked up something that made her freeze mid-step. The air smelled sickeningly sweet, something all too familiar. She looked around her searching for the cause of the offensive odor. To her right a large figure appeared from behind a tree. Someone or something with bright red eyes and sharpened teeth.

"**Shit!!" **Leah said before going into attack mode. _Be careful what you wish for. _

Jacob looked around staring at worried faces of the rest of the pack. Where the hell was Leah? Sam howled out in anger, Leah wasn't answering him or Seth. _I think we should look for her. Who knows what kind of trouble shell find by herself. _Jacob nodded agreeing with Sam. _Sam you should go with Seth and search the south, Paul and Jared west, Quill and Embry come with me. _The pack nodded in agreement and headed towards the direction where they were assigned.

_Leah would be ok, she was to strong not to be ok. _Jacob repeated to himself, hoping that nothing would happen to the bitchy, beautiful girl. Suddenly a loud howl interrupted his thoughts and he paused, feeling Quill and Embry stop beside him, both with pained expressions on their faces. The howling was coming from inside their minds, getting louder and louder. Something bad was going on. Jacob looked at Quill and Embry panicked. _Leah, its Leah._ Embry and Quill both nodded.

Jacob let out a howl of his own before starting to run frantically searching for Leah. He needed to find her; he needed to be there for her. She needed to be ok, if not he would never forgive himself. Jacob needed to find her, not only to make sure she was ok but to tell her something he had just figured out. He had imprinted. He had fallen. For her.

**It be great if you guys reviewed. Hope you liked it. **


	4. I really am sorry

/You guys thanks for the reviews. So the underline is Jacobs point of view and the rest is Leahs.\\

_This sucks. _Leah thought, standing up from the floor, placing a hand protectively on her side. The stupid newborn had kicked her hard in the side sending her to the floor, and now it was advancing. The thing could move incredibly fast and within seconds his booted feet landed crisply right in front of her. Before he knew what was happening Leah leapt on him hurling him to the ground, her claws digging in deep. The newborn pushed her off before standing up and moving towards her. Leah blocked his hard elbow jab to her head, but his other hand knifed into her side, right over her kidney, knocking the breath out of her. The pain was immediate and stunning, forcing her to let out a howl of pain. It hurt so much that she wanted to sink to the ground and throw up.

But she would never give that thing the pleasure.

_Its just pain, nothing more. Pain is merely physical not mentally. Mentally he cannot hurt you. _

So she stayed on her feet, sucked in her breath, and leapt in the air smacking her paw against his ear with all her force. The newborns face crumpled, his mouth opened in a brief, silent scream. But all to quickly he lunged at her again, elbowing her in the ribs and then chopping the back of her neck with the edge of his hand.

_Pain is merely physical. But hell it sure hurt!_

Leah howled in anger before leaping on the newborn, slashing her claws across his beautiful face, making him fall on his face. Leah slammed her paw right into the back of his perfect little face and sprung herself onto his back.

"**You should have never come around here," **Leah hissed into his ear as he gasped, facedown in the dirt.** "Now youll have to die." **

"**No…you're…going…to…die," **he ground out.

Then he jerked upward, throwing Leah off his back. He grimaced, then came after her again, murder in his evil red eyes.

Jacob ran towards the one place he knew Leah called her safe haven. He was almost certain she was there. The wind sailed through his reddish, brown fur; nothing would deter him from where he was needed. Leah howled once more, she was in trouble and he wasn't there, if anything happened to Leah, he would never forgive himself. Now that he had found his true love he couldn't…he wouldn't lose her. 

A familiar reek assaulted his nose, making him panic. _Leech_ The stench of vampire became almost unbearable to Jacob as he saw the clearing up ahead, the blurred shapes Leah and the leech forming before his eyes. He ran faster.

The vampire rushed at Leah ramming into her side. She spun sideways with the impact, a gasp coming from between her teeth. But she regained her composure and tried to face the newborn the 

way Sam had taught the pack; head lowered beneath shoulders, protect throat, weight centered, muscles tensed, waiting, ready to attack at any given moment.

She never even got a chance to attack her opponent. The newborn leaped high in the air, passing over her head, unbelievably fast. Leah looked around her but the vampire had disappeared in thin air. _What the fuck? _

An overwhelming weight crashed down on her back before she could react. Leahs paws slipped out from under her and she staggered sideways trying to toss the vampire off her back. Something hard circled around her ribcage, pressed into her shoulders, cutting off her breathe. Leah felt him give her a light squeeze, but nothing really hurt. And then suddenly the pain was everywhere, shooting through the right left side of her body. She was on fire, not literally, but she felt like she was on fire. Everything hurt and there was no possible way to escape the suffering.

She let out a tortured howl, wondering if she would ever get the chance to see her brother and mom ever again. Would she ever have a chance to tell Sam and Emily that she forgave them? Tell Jacob that she was sorry? Is this how she was going to die?

The newborns teeth searched across the fur of her neck, its grip tightening around her body. The pain was so harsh and agonizing that she could even think clearly, not that that would help her now. She should have done what Sam had told her to do. Now she was paying for the mistake with her life. The world slowly started to blackout. _Sorry guys. _She thought before falling into the darkness.

He didn't think, he didn't have to, his body moved on its own. He leapt on the vampire and pushed him off Leah. He sunk his teeth into the vampire, intent on inflicting as much pain as possible into the vampire who had possibly murdered Leah. Embry and Quill quickly joined in, both furious and sorrow-filled at the idea of Leah dying. 

Four dark figures leapt from the trees and ran towards the fight, but Jacob had already killed the newborn. Jacob ran towards Leahs body. She couldn't be dead…no she couldn't.

_Leah?_

_Jake? _Leah opened her eyed in time to see the whole pack running towards her. Jacob appeared in front of her and stared down at Leah, his dark eyes wide. She wasn't sure if she was hallucinating…or maybe dreaming.

_Stay with me, Leah! _Jacobs voice spoke fiercely in her head; he leaned down, nudged her once with his nose, taking care not to hurt her more than she already was.

_Leah_. Leah looked up and saw eyes so like her own staring down at her. Seth was crying, when he had never cried before, not even when their dad had died.

_Hey little bro, stop crying your embarrassing me. _Leah tried hard to breathe but her injuries was making it excruciatingly painful to do so.

_Sam?_ Leah needed to get something off her chest and she didn't know if this was the last time she would ever be able to.

_Stop talking Leah, Jareds running back to La Push to get Billy._ Sams worried voice echoed in her head.

_I just want you to know that I really do forgive you. Tell Emily that she will always be the sister I never had. _Leah said, looking into Sams eyes, _Please forgive me for all the things I did to you and Emily…please. _

_You can tell all that to Emily in person… ok. _Sam had tears streaming down his face at the moment. He wouldn't let Leah die…he owed it to her. _Leah, you need to phase back_.

_No fucking way. _She managed to reply_. Everything hurts to much._

_Leah, you have to phase back. Billy will only be able to help you if you're in human form so do it goddammit. _

_No_. Was all she managed to think. She couldn't make out anything past her pain.

_Is she going to die?_ Jared demanded, hoping to god Leah would live to bitch another day.

_I don't know_. Sam replied honestly._ Leah, phase back!_ Sam ordered, and he sounded pissed off this time.

She nodded and tried. Nothing. Tried again. Nothing. But then the pain suddenly intensified a thousand times over signaling the fact that she had phased. She felt two warm bodies press upon either side of her, and she could smell Seth and Jacobs scents, closer than the others. She scowled in pain but curled up against her brother's fur, **"I really am sorry…for everything." **She said as her mind walked into the familiar darkness.

Iluvfictionalboyz  
Thanks for your review

Abb  
thanks for your review

ISolmelySwearThatIAmUpToNoG...  
thanks for you review


	5. Hoping for Leah

/I don't own anything at all. Only my imagination\\

**Seth** moved closer to his sister, trying hard not to let a fresh batch of tears spill over his now red eyes. He couldn't believe that his older sister was dying; Leah Clearwater was the strongest person he knew. Seth couldn't see his life without Leah in it. First their father and now her, he couldn't…he wouldn't be able to handle another death in his family. Seth looked down at his sisters beautiful face and couldn't help but let out the brimming tears. Her skin was the color of the dead, her eyes closed tight as if she was in pain, her face constricted into an expression of agony. Seth looked up and met Sams eyes, _Please tell me shell be okay…please. _

**Sam** looked away from Seths pleading eyes, _I really don't know_. He couldn't handle his own feelings of anguish let alone someone else's. For the past few months, after the imprinting on Emily thing, he had tried everything to make Leah forgive Emily and him. And now that he had Leahs forgiveness, she was dying. Sam couldn't help but let out a mournful howl; if Leah died he would never be able to forgive himself. She didn't deserve this. _Jared where the hell are you?_ Billy needed to save Leah. 

**Embry** stared down at the girl who he had called a soulless harpy on more than one occasion, the girl who had caused the pack so much suffering through the past months, and couldn't help but feel angry. Leah couldn't die with her last words being **"I really am sorry…for everything," **she needed to live and earn their forgiveness. Leah Clearwater needed to live so he could tell her that he forgave her. Leah Clearwater needed to live because Seth, Sam and Jacob would never be the same. Leah Clearwater needed to live because the **pack** wouldn't be the same without her.

**Quill** couldn't help but cry, the girl had been a true pain in the ass, but he couldn't stop the tears. He couldn't handle one of the pack dying, especially not Leah Clearwater. Because if Leah died, Quill would have live his whole life hearing and feeling Sam, Seth and Jacobs pain. Every time Sam would think of her they would all feel guilt, every time Seth thought of her they would all feel lost and alone, and every time Jacob would think of her they would all feel pure anguish. No, the pack would never be the same… he would never be the same.

**Paul** didn't know if he should cry or laugh at the irony of the situation. Who would have thought that the possible death of Leah Clearwater would bring the pack so much pain? Just yesterday Embry, Quill and he were joking around about what it would be like without her in their lives, agreeing that it would be a whole lot better. But now, looking down at the Leah, all he wanted was for her to stand up and say something bitchy to him. Paul wondered once more what it would be like without Leah Clearwater in his life… this time he wasn't laughing.

**Jacob** couldn't see his world without Leah in it. He had finally imprinted on someone and now she was dying. He would never get to tell her that he had fallen for her. He would never get to hold her in his arms or kiss her again. She would be lost to him, and his own happiness would go away with her. Leah had become everything to him in the days following their first kiss, and now he would lose her. He 

would lose the only thing that really mattered. If she died, he would die, because without her nothing mattered. He phased back into human form and pressed himself closer to her, hoping to god that Jared would be able to get Billy here in time. 

**Jared**ran towards the Blacks house, hoping that Billy would be home. Leah didn't have much time and Billy was the only one who could save her now. He phased back to human in mid step and ran the rest of the way towards the front porch, pushing the door open. Jared looked around the house and found Billy sitting on the old couch in the living room. **"Billy, Leah is in trouble," **he stopped to catch his breath before continuing, **"Shes dying." **Jared saw a look of worry pass on Billys old weathered face before his expression turned serious. Jared knew Billy would do anything in his power to help Leah, and now after, what seemed like hours, he breathed in with relief.

**Billy** placed a hand over the telephone and considered not calling the person. Maybe he could save her on his own; maybe he didn't need the other man. But he wasn't going to take any chances on Leahs life. He grabbed the phone and dialed the unfamiliar number, hoping that the man would answer. "Hello?"came the voice from the other end, **"We need your help."** Billy told the man flatly. **"On my way." **Came the short answer before the line went dead. Billy knew that if anyone could save her, it would be Carlisle Cullen. 

**Carlisle**turned to look at Alice nodding in affirmation. **"That was Billy Black, he asked for my help," **Alice nodded and walked up the flight of stairs, walking towards Edwards's bedroom. She had seen it coming; she had seen the newborn attack the female wolf. She knocked on the door before opening it revealing Edward and Bella sitting on his bed. **"Billy just called Carlisle, its happening." **Edward got off of his bed and grabbed Bella by the hand. **"Lets go." **

/Thanks for the reviews, really appreciated them. Any sort of comments would be welcomed.\\


	6. Ferociously Protective

/I don't own anything. Only my imagination. \\

Jared looked at Billy confused. **"What the hell did you just ask me to do?" **Did the old man just ask him to go warn Sam that the Cullen's were coming to have a look at Leah? Or was he hearing things? Billy wasn't stupid enough to ask Carlisle Cullen for help, right? 

"**I asked you to go tell Sam that Carlisle Cullen is on his way tell help Leah." **Billy repeated, wondering if asking Cullen for help was going to cause more problems than it was worth. **"He needs to be aware to why their there." **

"**They shouldn't be 'there' in the first place," **Jared said, anger evident in his voice. **"Sam asked for your help not the leeches." **

"**Carlisle Cullen is the only hope Leah has to live." **Billy answered back calmly. 

"**Oh…crap!!"**

Carlisle Cullen stepped out of the forest and was quickly followed by Alice, Jasper, Edward, Bella and Emmet. The group of vampires made no noise as they walked towards the pack, but their sickly-sweet smell caused Sam to turn around. Carlisle saw anger pass over his face as he phased back to human form, whispering something to the rest of his pack who turned and glared at the group of vampires. **"Seems like Billy didn't have time to warn them about our dropping in." **Carlisle whispered to his companions, who nodded in answer.

"**Its a little to late for you guys to save the day. The newborn is dead and Leah…"**

"**Leah is alive so its not to late." **Carlisle said, cutting Sam off and making his way over to the pack leader. **"I intend to do anything possible to save Leah." **Carlisle tried to go around Sam but Sam wouldn't let him get closer to Leah.

"**How do I know you're not just here to finish the job the newborn started?" **Sam asked, before phasing and taking a step towards the Cullen family. Carlisle backed up a little, not wanting a fight to break loose. He looked pointedly at Edward who stepped forward.

_We are only here to help. Billy called Carlisle for help and he intends to help Leah not hurt her. _

_Billy asked Carlisle for help?_ Sam asked, not believing a word Edward was trying to make him believe. _Billy would never do that. _Sam thought back before going into attack mode. He didn't trust these people and he would do anything to protect Leah from them. The pack took their place besides him, all except for Leah, who was lying unconscious on the ground.

Carlisle took a deep breath before not believing this. Here he was trying to help Leah and they thought he was trying to hurt her. Emmet, Alice, Jasper and Edward all stepped up next to him, fully prepared to attack the pack if necessary. This would end badly for everyone if Billy didn't hurry up.

**Jared **ran as fast as his wolf legs could take him, already smelling the sickly-sweet smell of leeches as he grew closer to the opening. If he didn't hurry up a fight would break loose and Leah wouldn't get the help she needed. 

"**Understand that we are only here to help Leah," **Carlisle said, trying to make them understand one last time. He was the only chance that Leah had to live. **"We do not wish anyone of you any harm."**

_To bad the feeling isn't mutual. _Jacob thought, knowing that Edward was listening in on the packs thoughts. Sam and the pack stepped forward and the Cullen's did the same.

_Wait!!_ The pack and Edward turned around to see Jared running towards the pack. _Billy said their here to help. Billy called them. _

Sam nodded before phasing back to human form. **"You may help Leah." **he called to Carlisle, before turning his back on them and making his way towards Leah. The pack phased back as well and made their way towards Leah.

"**They are extremely protective."** Carlisle remarked in amusement before walking towards Leah.

"**Extremely," **Bella agreed, looking at Jacobs retreating back. She wondered what had caused Jacob to protect Leah, the girl he called a bitch, so ferociously.

/Please review, it really motivates me to keep writing **; )**\\


	7. High on life

Leah felt the pain spread throughout her body and cried out. _I feel therefore Im alive. _She opened her eyes and recognized the person leaning over as the Carlisle Cullen, wearing a apologetic expression. Next to him Billy was gazing down at Leah with a similar look. She looked around and recognized the purple walls of her bedroom wondering who had brought her to her bedroom.

"**We were hoping you would sleep through most of it," **Carlisle said, reaching for a small needle, **"But morphine will do the trick." **Leah was hardly aware of the little prick in her arm when the leech injected her with morphine.

"**Leah, Carlisle says some of your bones might be set wrong, Leah your healing rate is exponential, and that's working against us. Carlisle will have to re-break the fractures." **Billy said, worry evident in his voice. **"But the morphine will take all the pain away."**

"**K."** Leah said sleepily, the morphine was making her really sleepy, really fast. The door to her bedroom opened and the pack rushed in behind them Edward, Alice, Emmet and Bella followed. Leah smiled and waved (more like flopped her hand around), happy to see the pack.

"**I am so happy to see all of you…all my pack mates…all my leeches…all my special people." **Leah said, giggling happily as the pack and the Cullens stared at her bemused. **"You're all so pretty."**

"**Is she ok?" **Seth asked, glancing at his sister, who was busy throwing kisses at everyone in the room. **"She seems a little too happy." **Paul, Embry and Jared nodded in agreement.

"**Are you high?" **Sam asked, knowing full-well that Leah would never call a leech 'pretty' if she was in full control of her 5 senses.

"**Im high on life." **Leah answered.

"**Yep, shes high." **Sam said, Leahs attitude was definitely to perky.

"**I love you all so much," **Leah said, happy she was surrounded by pretty people. **"So much,"** she continued, extending her arms to show them how much.

"**Morphine," **Billy said, by way of explanation to Leahs bizarre declaration of love, struggling to hold back laugh at the everyones puzzled expressions. They weren't used to seeing a happy, loving Leah.

"**Hey you," **Leah called out, pointing towards Edward. Edward turned to look at her surprised that she was pointing at him.** "You're really pretty,"** Leah informed him, grinning at him like a child. But then her smile quickly turned into a frown as she thought of something. **"You're like girl pretty…prettier than me."**

Bella snorted struggling to keep from laughing at Edwards shocked expression. Alice and Emmet were laughing unable to control themselves. Carlisle tried to hide his amusement behind a serious expression but failed, joining in the laughter.

"**Wheres Jacob?"** Leah asked, looking around for him wanting him by her side. **"Right here."** Came the mumbled reply from the doorway.

Leah turned to look towards the door and saw him. He was standing back a ways from the others, his head bowed, his arms crossed. Leah felt her heart accelerate quickly as he looked up and their eyes met. Jacob smiled at her and she grinned back, happy that he was here. **"Jakie," **she called out, extending her hand for him to hold it. **"Come hold my hand." **

Jacob turned beet red but walked over to her placing his large hand over her small one. He turned to look at the pack who were all staring curiously back at him. Jacob turned towards Bella and thought he saw jealousy in her expression. _Well this was interesting. _He turned his back on Bella and looked down at Leah who was knocked out. He felt immensely happy that she was ok, and couldn't help but feel even happier that he was the one she wanted by his side. IT didn't matter if Bella was jealous, it didn't matter if the pack was confused as hell, it didn't matter that he didn't know how Leah felt about him, all that mattered was that right now he was the one she wanted holding her hand.


	8. Love&Jealousy

Sorry for not writing often but I really didn't have time with school and work. So here s a new chapter. Hope you like it. Please review and again sorry for the delay.

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!

Bella puzzled over it. This just didn't seem right. Wasn't it just last Monday that Jacob Black was claiming his love for her and now here he was holding Leahs hand and staring down at her as if he was completely infatuated with her. She didn't like it. Especially not the feeling that was brewing inside of her at the thought of Jacob Black falling for Leah Clearwater. Leah, the girl he had once called a bitch. She knew she shouldn't feel this way. **She** had chosen Edward over Jacob. **She** had made the decision to end their friendship. And now **she** had to face the fact that Jacob was moving on. But even knowing that she was at fault couldn't stop the jealousy. The feeling that she had been robbed. Leah Clearwater had taken Jacobs love away. She had taken him away from Bella. Bella glanced up at Edward who was looking down at her quizzically and was glad that he couldn't read her thoughts because he sure wouldn't like what he would hear. 

Edward tried hard not to scowl. He hated not knowing what Bella was thinking and he didn't bother asking her because she would simply lie or switch it around. He needed to know that she didn't care about Jacobs sudden love for Leah. He needed to know that she didn't feel any sort of regret about choosing him over Jacob. He needed to feel reassured that she loved him more than she could ever love Jacob. He needed her.

Sam tried not to grin. He was happy. Really happy. Not only was Leah going to be okay, but she had also unknowingly imprinted on Jacob Black. Sure he had been a bit hurt that she had wanted Jacob to hold her hand instead of him but that feeling had evaporated as soon as he had seen the way Jacob was looking at Leah. Watching him stare at Leah. Staring at her like…like he was a blind man seeing the sun for the very first time. He silently laughed to himself concluding that imprinting worked in a weird way. Leah hated Jacob and he loathed Leah, but now they had unknowingly been forced together for the rest of their lives. He didn't know if he should laugh or be afraid. 

Seth was grinning; his sister was going to be ok. Seth was happy for Leah. Maybe Jacob imprinting on her would help her get over Sam and stop being so bitter towards Sam and Emily. He missed his funny big sister, the way she used to be before the whole thing with Sam and Emily happened. He respected and admired Jacob but if he ever hurt Leah the way Sam did, he would tear him apart without hesitation.

Jacob didn't like all the packs eyes on him and Leah. He didn't like the way Bella was staring at Leah as if she wanted her to disappear. He didn't like the confused and jealous looks Edward was throwing at him and Bella. He especially didn't like the way Leahs eyes wouldn't open. He tried to patient but he just couldn't help it. He needed her to wake up. He needed her to look at him so he could tell her he had imprinted. He wanted to see her reaction when he finally told her he was in love with her. Jacob wanted her to say that she felt the same. That she loved him. That she had imprinted on him. 

Leah groggily opened one eye and let out a yelp. Seth and Sam were looming over her staring down at her. Next to her Paul and Jared laughed, causing her to narrow her eyes. Someone gently pressed her right hand as if commanding her attention, so she looked to her right and saw Jacob. Jacobs beautiful brown eyes, his cocky half-smile and his shaggy hair. She felt her heart start beating ecstatically and a huge grin replaced the scowl. Her Jacob was here. Her Jacob was holding her hand.


	9. Promise

!!Hey you guys I just added two chapters and I need a bit of help. I really don't know how to continue/finish it. I haven't been writing as much as a should because I don't have any new ideas. Maybe you guys could help me with some ideas. Also I don't know if I should make it longer than ten chapters. Give me your honest opinion!! I really hope you liked the new chapters and please review.!! ;)

I don't own anything except my imagination

"Leah are you sure your feeling up to this? " Seth asked for the hundredth time. Leah tried not to scowl at his concern but her irritation was evident. Leah took a deep breath and slipped out of bed. She winced and placed a hand over her rib cage trying hard not to cry out in pain. It had been two days since the incident with the newborn and she was tired of lying around doing nothing. Just because she had broken a couple of ribs didn't mean she was an invalid who couldn't even go to the restroom alone. Her mother, Seth and Jacob were hovering over her 24/7 and she was getting increasingly irritated with their constant presence.

'Seth, please go away." Leah muttered, "I'm perfectly able to go downstairs without you breathing down my throat."

"Jacob said that you should just lye down and rest." Seth reminded her, "Jacob said that you wouldn't heal as fast if you were constantly moving around."

"Jacob can kiss my numb derriere." Leah retorted. At the beginning it was kind of cute the way Jacob wanted to be around her all the time and Seth was always asking to do stuff for her but now it was just plain annoying. Even Sam was encouraging them by letting them stay with her instead of doing pack business.

"Please Leah get back in bed." Seth pleaded with her sister, "Jacob said that hed be back soon and hes going to be pissed at me for letting you out of bed."

Leah stopped in her tracks and tried not to yell out in frustration. Since when did Jacob have total control over her life? Just because they had imprinted on each other didn't make him her boss. Just because she may be in love with him didn't mean she would let him control her life. She was Leah Clearwater and she controlled her life.

Leah turned around and stalked towards Seth. "I will do what I want, whenever I want and no one is going to stop me. Especially not Jacob Black."

"Say that to him." Seth smirked, nodding towards the bedroom door. Leah turned and saw Jacob standing their, an overly confident, smug grin on his face. She tried hard not to grin in response and glared up at him defiantly.

"Who do you think you are? Trying to keep me captive in my own home." Leah shouted, walking over to Jacob. "I don't appreciate you acting like some primal caveman when it com…"

Leah was cut off by Jacobs mouth pressing down on hers. He kissed her, soft as a feather first, and then suddenly stronger, full of passion. Leah tried to remember why she was mad at him but it was hard to remember anything at the moment, hard to hold on to any coherent thoughts at all. Leah placed her hands around his neck and tugged at his hair, bringing him closer, deepening the kiss. Jacob circled his arms around her waist pressing her even closer to him, wanting her.

Seth cleared his throat. Joking and annoyed at the same time. Leah had completely forgotten about Seth. And then she realized the way she was kissing and touching Jacob wasn't exactly appropriate.

Embarrassed Leah slipped her hands off of Jacob and took a step back. Jacob chuckled and took a step towards Leah, wrapping his hands around Leahs waist again, not at all embarrassed. He was staring at Leah, looking…too smug.

"Stop looking at me like that." Leah accused, her eyes narrowing.

"Like what?" Jacob asked innocently.

"All smug and satisfied with yourself." Leah answered. Jacob shrugged and dragged her closer to him. Leah scowled and punched him on his arm. Hard.

"Hit me all you want Lee," Jacob said, "It wont make me let go."

"Is that a threat?" Leah asked, a small grin forming on her face.

"Nope," Jacob answered, "Its a promise."

If you review I PROMISE I will write more often.


	10. Perfect Day

It was the perfect day for a wedding. A cloudless, clear blue sky and the sun setting over the glistening ocean as its backdrop. Leah wiped away the few tears that had managed to escape and held on tighter to her bocce (Idk about the spelling) hoping that the makeup Kim had so carefully applied wouldn't smudge. Her dress swayed gently with the breeze as she made her way down the aisle. She could see Jacob gawking at her, probably surprised that Emily and Kim had managed to convince her to wear a dress and makeup. Behind her Kim gently nudged her to pick up her pace. She stepped into her place as maid of honor, Kim and Claire stopping beside her as the remaining bridesmaids. The day had finally come, Sam and Emily were finally getting marries. Emily was getting her fairytale ending and Sam was marrying his soul mate.

Speaking of soul mates, Leah glanced at Jacob and caught him making lovey dovey faces at Sam who tried hard not to laugh. As best man Jacob had spent the whole day with Sam and Leah was suffering from Jacob Black withdrawal. The wedding march song began and everyone turned to look at the bride made her entrance led by Billy Black. She was starting her last walk as Emily---(forgot her last name) to become Emily Ulley. She was beautiful, dressed in a simple but elegant cream-colored dress, her hair swept up and a crown of white and lavender roses resting on top of her head.

Leah glanced back at Sam and tried hard not to cry again. The look he was giving Emily was one of pure love and devotion. Sam looked so happy, so full of light, his eyes twinkling and a wide smile on his face. She would have giving anything to have someone look at her that way.

Jacob looked at Leah and chuckled. Who knew Leah Clearwater was a sucker for weddings? She looked beautiful in her lavender bridesmaid dress, her dark hair hanging loose in perfectly coiled curls. He mentally took a picture of her, looking so delicate and feminine, a big change from her usual attire. At that moment Leah turned and met his eyes, her gaze sending his stomach butterflies fluttering in a frenzy (how corny).

"I love you." She mouthed.

"I love you too." he whispered blowing her a kiss. Leah reached out as if to catch it. Someone cleared their throat, making Leah and Jacob glance at the priest who looked amused. Emily and Sam were glaring at the couple, pissed that Leah and Jacob's not-so-discrete flirting was disrupting their nuptials. Leah slowly brought her hand back down to her side and looked down, trying to contain the laughter threatening to come out. Jacob glanced at her and snorted, receiving a death glare from the bride and a punch from the groom.

Hey you guys sorry for not updating soon but im back and ready to write more often. Hope I got you guys in the beginning HAHA you guys thought it was Leah and Jacob's wedding.


	11. Nogooddirtyrottenbootlicker!

I dont own anything but my imagination. Sorry for the long wait. I promise to update very soon.

* * *

Jacob Black was cheating on her. She could feel it, sense it in the air, and it was pissing Leah off. Why else would that sorry-excuse-for-a-boyfriend refuse to shift when she was around, or keep having secret conversations with Quill and Embry and stop talking when she came in to the room. She tried bribing Quill and even threatened Embry with a slow and painful death, but they simply refused to spill, even after she gave them the look. The one that would usually get them to talk.. The one that was evidently ineffective now that they whole pack thought she had gone soft. First of all, Leah and Soft should never be put together in a sentence, for she was the epitome of bitchiness, though that Barbie leech was giving her a run for her money. But back to that no-good-dirty-rotten-great-great-bootlicker, Jacob Black. Who did he think he was? Cheating on her, Leah Clearwater, pretty much a goddess, with some unknown chick who was probably ugly and stupid. But what if she wasn't ugly? What if she was gorgeous? Leah shook her head, there was no way Jacob had found another girl who could put up with his baggage. Anyways he wouldn't dare, he's imprinted on her, so there ugly chick.

But Sam had once confessed that he had continued to have feelings for Leah even after he imprinted on Emily. What if Jacob was going through the same thing? What if he was in love with someone else? It would be the only reasonable explanation to his constant disappearances and his visits to Forks. Wait a second. What if he was seeing Bella behind her back? Oh God the what if's where numerous! She needed to find out what was going on, she needed to look into his mind. She needed to read his thoughts. She needed Edward Cullen!

Leah made her way into the Cullen's vast mansion and tried not to scrunch up her nose in distaste, the sickly sweet stench was all over the house and it was making her stomach upset. "Over here," came a shout from the living room and Leah moved towards the voice. Edward was sitting on the loveseat with Bella practically straddling the poor leech. _That ruled her out_, Leah thought, giving Bella a nasty look which in turn made Bella blush and hurriedly jump off Edward.

"To what do I owe this great pleasure," Edward asked, making Leah scowl in annoyance. Leah nodded towards Bella and Edward got the message, "Bella could you go look for Alice, I think she needed help with something." Bella simply nodded and threw Leah a questioning look before leaving the room.

"I understand your having relationship problems?" Edward asked, raising one perfectly tweezed eyebrow. "But my true question is what do you want me to do about it?"

"I need you to do the whole creepy mind raping thing you do to Jacob," Leah answered, falling onto the couch opposite Edward. "It's for his own good."

Edward failed to hide the smirk now gracing his perfectly chiseled features. "How is me mind-raping him for his own good?"

"It'll stop me from castrating him," Leah said, not a hint of humor on her voice. "I need information that will be the difference between him losing his reproductive organs and us being a perfectly healthy relationship."

"Perfectly healthy huh," Edward responded, grinning with mirth. "Leah, your relationship with Jacob is anything but healthy."

"Says the leech whose girlfriend's blood is like freakin heroin to him."

"Touché."

* * *

Please review, It`ll make me HAPPY :)


End file.
